Truth or Dare
by UltimanteFangirl5000
Summary: Ezra asks Zeb to play Truth or Dare. What happens when everyone joins in? Find out. Sabine will be in this it just won't let me add her name.
1. Truth or Dare

"Hey Zeb. Wanna play truth or dare?" Ezra asked. "Heck yeah. Lets go get Sabine." Zeb replied. "Awsome." Ezra said.

After they found Sabine they began to play.

"Alright Zeb you go first." Ezra said. "Ezra truth or dare?" Zeb asked. "Dare." Ezra said. "I dare you to jump off the _Ghost._" Zeb said. "Okay." Ezra said as he left.

Zeb &amp; Sabine followed.

Once Ezra was on top of the _Ghost_ he jumped off.

He limped a little.

"That. Was. Awsome." Ezra said. "Now Zeb truth or dare?" Ezra asked. "Truth." Zeb said. "Okay did you ever have a girlfriend?" Ezra asked. "Yes." Zeb said. "Okay my turn." Sabine said. "Ezra truth or dare?" Sabine asked. "Truth." Ezra said. "If you had to choose between Zeb or Chopper who would it be?" Sabine asked. "Zeb." Ezra said. "Guys I just need to say this. This game is to easy we need to make things interesting." Zeb said. "Like how?" Ezra asked. "We eithier need to bring Hera or Kanan into this." Zeb said. "Why not both?" Sabine asked. "Sabines right we need both." Zeb attmited. "Okay I'll ask Kanan &amp; Sabine you ask Hera." Ezra said. 


	2. Things get interesting

Ezra had left to find Kanan so he could ask him to play truth or dare.

He finally found him meditating.

"Hey Kanan." Ezra said.

"Hey Ez." Kanan said.

"Do you wanna play truth or dare with me, Sabine, &amp; Zeb?" Ezra asked.

"Sure. Why not." Kanan said.

They found Zeb in the common room.

"Where's Sabine?" Ezra asked.

"She's coming." Zeb said grinning.

At that moment Sabine entered with Hera.

"You to?" Kanan asked.

She nodded.

"Okay lets play." Ezra said.

"Okay so Kanan you wanna go?" Ezra asked.

He nodded.

"Sabine truth or dare?" Kanan asked.

"Dare." Sabine said.

"I dare you to kiss Ezra, say you love him, &amp; sit in his lap for the rest of the game." Kanan said.

Sabine turned red.

"Okay." She said embarrsed.

She turned to Ezra &amp; kissed him.

When they broke apart Sabine was not red anymore.

"I love you." Sabine said.

Then she got up &amp; sat in Ezra's lap.

"Okay Hera your turn." Sabine said.

"Zeb truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." Zeb said.

"I dare you to switch weapons with Kanan." Hera said.

"What!" They both said.

She gave them 'The Look'.

They exchanged weapons.

"Ezra your turn." Hera said.

"Kanan truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." Kanan said knowing what it would be.

"I dare you to kiss Hera &amp; not break away till you need to breath." Ezra said.

Kanan without heasitation did it.

They broke away after nearly three minutes.

"Sabine your turn." Ezra said.

"Hera truth or dare?" Sabine asked.

"Truth." Hera said.

"Han Solo or Luke Skywalker? As in which one you would like to meet." Sabine said.

"Han Solo." Hera said.

_"_Zeb your turn."

**Who is Zeb gonna ask? I have no idea. Tell me in the review space. Oh &amp; a huge thnks to all the pepole who are now following my stories. I started Monday &amp; now I get e-mails that pepole commented or they are now following my stories. So thanks to everyone.**


	3. Danger & humor in dares

**Y'all my granny was talking to me &amp; I've had to type this thing 4 times so if it's terrible I'm so sorry.**

"Hera truth or dare?" Zeb asked.

"Dare." Hera said.

"I dare you to let Ezra fly the _Ghost._" Zeb said.

"What!" Hera yelled.

"Does this mean I get to fly the _Ghost_?!" Ezra asked.

"Yes." Hera sighed.

Ezra did really good until he caught a few Tie's attention.

It didn't take Kanan long to shoot the Ties out of the sky.

"Sorry I nearly got us shot down." Ezra said.

"It's fine." Hera said.

"Okay Kanan your turn." Zeb said.

"Zeb truth or dare?" Kanan asked.

"Dare." Zeb said.

"I dare you to let Chopper zap you." Kanan said.

"Chopper zap Zeb!" Ezra yelled.

Chopper zapped Zeb.

"OUCH!" Zeb yelled.

"Hera your turn." Zeb said.

"Kanan truth or dare?" Hera asked.

"Dare." Kanan said.

"I dare you to sing." Hera said.

Kanan imediatly turned red.

"Do I have to?" Kanan asked.

"It's a dare Kanan." Sabine said.

"Fine." Kanan said

Kanan started to sing (I do not own this song) "Blank Space".

"So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames you can tell me when it's over if the high was worth the pain. Got a long list of ex-lovers they'll tell you I'm insane cause you know I love the players &amp; you love the game. Cause were young &amp; were reckless we'll take this way to far. It'll leave you breathless or with a nasty scar. Got a long list of ex-lovers they'll tell you i'm insane but I got a blank space baby &amp; I'll write your name." Kanan finished.

Everyone was just staring at him.

"What I know I'm terrible." Kanan said.

"Kanan, if your definition of terrible is 'amazingly wonderful' then yeah you're terrible." Ezra said.

"You think I'm good?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah." They all said.

"Okay Ezra your turn." Kanan said.

**So who should Ezra pick? Please be nice. I've got a lot of stress on me. Also I had to re-write this 4 times &amp; when I messed up I wanted to smash the tablet. But plz be nice in the reviews. Oh &amp; should I do like 3-4 more chapters just asking.**


	4. More dares & truths

**Hey y'all. I probably won't get to update a lot because of Talent Show auditions.**

"Sabine truth or dare?" Ezra asked.

"Truth." Sabine said.

"Would you date me?" Ezra asked very hopeful.

"Um if you were older, were more my type, &amp; mandolorian." Sabine said.

"Okay." Ezra said quitely while his heart sank.

'_Well at least I know.'_

"Sabine your turn." He told her.

"Kanan truth or dare?" Sabine asked.

"Dare." Kanan said.

"I dare you &amp; Hera to tango." Sabine said with a vengance.

"What?" Kanan asked emmbaresed.

"This is payback for what you dared me to do." Sabine said.

Kanan sighed as he &amp; Hera got up.

They were really good.

When they finished they sat back down.

"You guys are good." Sabine said, "Zeb your turn."

"Kanan truth or dare?" Zeb asked.

"Truth." Kanan said to quickly.

"How long have you &amp; Hera been dating?" Zeb said also with a vengance.

Kanan &amp; Hera looked at each other counfused.

"We're married." Kanan said.

"I knew it!" Ezra yelled.

Sabine &amp; Zeb were shocked.

"Kanan your turn." Ezra said.

"Ezra truth or dare?" Kanan asked.

"Truth." Ezra said.

"What was the most interesting thing to happen to you when you were on the streets?" Kanan asked.

"Okay so I was 13 &amp; I found this thing that shot metal &amp; it went off. I got a hole in the right arm from it." Ezra said grinning, "I still have it."

"Hera your turn." Kanan said.

"Sabine truth or dare?" Hera asked.

"Truth." Sabine said.

"Why did you say that stuff to Ezra?" Hera asked.

"Because it was the truth." Sabine said.

"That was still really mean." Hera said.

"Ezra your turn." Hera told him.

**Who should Ezra ask? You tell me.**


	5. Heartbreak & Revenge

**Hey y'all! I'm typing this on a coumputer just so y'all know.**

"Zeb truth or dare?" Ezra asked.

"Truth." Zeb said.

"How often do you shower?" Ezra asked.

"Kid." Zeb said angry.

"Just answer the question." Ezra said.

"Once a month." Zeb sighed.

"Well that explains a lot." Kanan mumbled.

"Sabine your turn." Ezra sighed.

"Ezra, look I'm sorry for what I said but I have absolutley no feelings for you and I never will." Sabine said.

Ezra's eyes had tears welling up in them.

"O-o-k-kay." He stammered trying not to cry.

"Kanan truth or dare?" Sabine asked.

"Truth." Kanan said.

"How did you ask Hera to marry you?" Sabine asked.

"I asked her dad was it okay then I asked her." Kanan said too quickly.

"Okay. Zeb your turn." Sabine said.

"Sabine truth or dare?" Zeb asked.

"Truth." Sabine said.

"Why in the empire ridan galaxy would you be such a jerk to Ezra?" Zeb asked.

"I was just being honest." Sabine said.

"So, do you know how bad Ezra is hurt. I seen tears in his eyes because you just treated him worse than dirt." Zeb yelled.

"I'm out. I'm tired of everyone calling me out for being honest." Sabine said getting up.

"Well she's out. It's okay Ezra, you're an great guy and if she can't see that then she is blind." Zeb told him.

"Thanks Zeb." Ezra said.

He was shocked that Zeb was being nice to him.

"Kanan your turn." Zeb said.

"Hera truth or dare?" Kanan asked.

"Truth." Hera said.

"Did you really punch Lando?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah and I didn't feel bad about it." Hera said.

"Okay you're turn." Kanan said.

"Ezra truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." Ezra said.

"I dare you to steal Sabine's helmet." Hera said.

"I'm on it." Ezra said grinning.

When he got to Sabine's room he figured out a way to steal the helmet.

"Sabine Kanan needs to ask you something!" Ezra yelled.

Sabine sighed as she went to what Kanan needed.

As she left Ezra snuck in and grabbed her helmet &amp; put it in his backpack.

He left just when she came back.

"I got it!" Ezra exclaimed as he waved the helmet triumphantly.

"Good job." Kanan said.

Ezra thought and he put it back in his backpack.

"My turn." Ezra said. "Hera truth or dare."

"Truth." Hera said.

"Is it okay if I call you and Kanan mom and dad?" Ezra asked with hope in his eyes.

"Ezra you don't have to ask us." Hera told him.

"Okay. Zeb your turn." Ezra said.

**Hey. Y'all have been asking me about longer chapters so here you go. Also I need an OC realated to Kanan.**


	6. Two Down, Three Left

**Hey y'all! The way I'm gonna do the rest of this story by elimanating them all like I did with Sabine. Who will be last? You tell me who.**

"Ezra truth or dare?" Zeb asked.

"Dare." Ezra said.

"I dare you to be a jerk to Sabine." Zeb said.

"You know what on normal cicumstances I'd never do that but she treated me like dirt." Ezra said. "Time for payback. Sabine come here!"

"What Ezra?" Sabine asked.

"I just wanted you to know that I'd rather have any other girl in the universe anyways. You treat a lot of pepole like dirt under your nails and you think you need to know everything. So long story short you're a nosey, selfish, inconsiterate jerk." Ezra told her.

Zeb high-fived him.

Sabine was nearly in tears.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" Ezra asked.

"You know what Ezra go jump in a ditch!" Sabine yelled walking off.

"You can do the same!" Ezra yelled back.

"Good going Ezra." Kanan said.

"Yeah." Zeb agreed.

"Okay Kanan your turn." Ezra said smiling.

"Zeb truth or dare?" Kanan asked.

"Truth." Zeb said.

"Why did you stand up for Ezra when Sabine was being a jerk to him?" Kanan asked.

"Because even though she was being honest she had no right to hurt him like that." Zeb said.

"Hera your turn." Kanan said shocked at Zeb's respones.

"Ezra truth or dare?" Hera asked.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to hug Zeb." Hera said.

"Do I have to?" Ezra asked.

The reason he didn't want to was because of Zeb's smell but Hera gave him the look so he did it.

He gagged.

"Okay I'm out beacuse I need to go bleach myself so I'll be totally clean." Ezra said getting up.

"Two down, three left." Kanan said.

"My turn." Zeb said.

**Hey y'all who should Zeb ask? Also who should be elimanated next? Here's your choice though Zeb or Kanan because I'm using Hera in the last chapter.**


	7. The Final Two

**Hey y'all! I'm back but I had to do other stories check em out.**

"Kanan truth or dare?" Zeb asked.

"Truth." Kanan said.

"Did you have any girlfriends before Hera?" Zeb asked.

"Well not technaclliy but there were a few girls that I was with when I got drunk." Kanan said.

Hera looked at him.

"Kanan your turn." Zeb said.

"Zeb truth or dare?" Kanan asked.

"Dare." Zeb said.

"I dare you to go find a stromtrooper and say rebels rule, empire drools." Kanan said.

"How do you know I won't just come back and say I did but I didn't?" Zeb asked.

"Force remember." Kanan said.

"Karabast." Zeb said.

_15 minutes later_

Zeb came back grinning.

"Thanks Kanan because of that dare I got to beat stromtroopers." Zeb said.

"Your welcome. Hera your turn." Kanan said.

"Kanan truth or dare?" Hera asked.

"Truth." Kanan said.

"Did you really used to drink?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kanan said.

"Zeb your turn." Hera said.

"Hera truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." Hera said.

"What's the stupidest thing you've ever done?" Zeb asked.

"Let you two take Chopper with you to get credits." Hera told them.

"Oh come on are you really gonna bring that up?!" Zeb asked.

"Well you asked me what was the stupidest thing I've ever done and that was it." Hera said.

"I'm out. You know that I don't like talking about that." Zeb said getting up.

Zeb left.

Kanan and Hera looked at each other.

They were the only ones left.

That's when Ezra and Sabine came in.

"Hey. We wanted to see who wins." Ezra said.

"Your turn Kanan." Hera told him.

**So who will be the last one standing? I got no clue you tell me. BTW I only have 3 days left of school so I'll update alot more.**


	8. Authors Note

**Hey y'all! **

**I'm finally out of school!**

**Okay so look I need the craziest, stupidest, most insane dares you can think of.**

**When I get 5 dares I'll update.**

**Also I need the deeppest, darkest, most embarrisning truths you can think of.**

**Also I'll need 5 truths.**

**It can be for either Kanan or Hera just tell me which one.**

**Also the 5 dares and truths are 5 of each for Hera and 5 of each for Kanan.**

**Also unless it's approprite I ****WILL NOT USE THE DARE OR TRUTH!**

**But if it has to do with tattos it's fine.**

**This Spector 8 signing out.**


	9. The Final Round

**Hey y'all! Yes, Sabine and Ezra made up also some dares and truths are mine because I didn't see anymore that I liked.**

"Truth or dare?" Kanan asked.

"Dare." Hera said.

"I dare you to login to your favorite video game and let me do whatever I want using your account for the next three minutes." Kanan said.

"Fine." Hera said as she went to get her coumputer.

When she got back she was already logged in.

"Thre you go." Hera said.

"Your favorite video game is Skyrim?" Kanan asked shocked.

"Yeah." Hera said.

Kanan shrugged and started playing.

_3 minutes later_

"Okay that game is stupid." Kanan said.

"Just give me my coumputer." Hera said.

Kanan handed her the coumputer.

"Truth or dare?" Hera asked.

"Truth." Kanan said.

"Did you sleep with another girl before you met me?" Hera asked.

"Uh... um... I uh... yes, but I was drunk." Kanan attmitted.

"Kanan you messed up." Ezra said.

"Shut up Ezra. Truth or dare?" He asked Hera.

"Dare." Hera said.

"I dare you to let Sabine give you a tattoo." Kanan said.

"Seriously." Hera said.

"I'll go get my stuff." Sabine said.

When Sabine got back she was grinning and sat next to Hera.

"Roll up your sleeve please." Sabine said.

Hera rolled it up.

Sabine got to work.

_A few minutes later_

"Done. Take a look." Sabine said.

It was the rebel symbol.

"It actually looks good." Hera said.

"Thank you." Sabine said.

She went back to were she was origanlly sitting.

"Truth or dare?" Hera asked.

"Dare." Kanan said.

"I dare you to let Sabine paint your clothes and hair bright pink and then wear the pink clothes." Hera said.

"Oh come on." Kanan groaned.

Sabine grinned again and got her paint.

"Okay I'll start with the hair." Sabine said.

"This comes out right?" Kanan asked.

"Sure." Sabine said.

Sabine went to work.

"Well, it took a minute but I got it." Sabine said.

Ezra was trying to not laugh and so was Hera.

"By the way here's a mirror." Sabine said giving him a mirror.

Kanan screamed.

"Kanan calm down." Ezra said then started laughing.

"Alright now the clothes." Sabine said.

"Here." Hera said.

Sabine went to work.

_10 minutes later_

"Done. Now go put them on." Sabine said.

"Ugh. I don't think I can take much more." Kanan said.

A few seconds later Kanan came back.

Hera, Sabine, and Ezra busted out laughing.

"Truth or dare?" Kanan asked.

"Truth." Hera said.

"What is the meanest thing you've ever done?" Kanan asked.

"Snap at you when I cut my hand." Hera said.

"Truth or dare?" Hera asked.

"Truth." Kanan said.

"What is the craziest pick-up line you've ever used?" Hera asked.

"I'm not saying it." Kanan said.

"You've got to Kanan." Ezra said.

"Uh fine. I met this girl at a bar and I told her that I was drunk on her." Kanan said.

"Really you made fun of Drunk on You by Luke Bryan." Sabine said.

"Well, you know what I'm done. I can't take another insane dare or humiliating truth but one last thing, Ezra truth or dare?" Kanan asked.

Ezra looked at Kanan then spoke, "Dare."

"I dare you to ask Sabine to marry you." Kanan whispered.

Ezra's eyes lit up as he ran to his room.

"Sabine stand up." Ezra said.

Sabine stood up.

Ezra got on one knee and spoke, "Sabine, I love you. I want you to be mine so Sabine will you marry me?" Ezra asked as he got out the ring.

"Yes." Sabine said.

Ezra's smile grew as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Okay to attmit it this was the best truth or dare game ever. A girl won and I'm engaged." Sabine said.

"Yeah we've got to play again some other time." Hera said.

**Well, how was that for a final chapter? Also KC I was going to do your dare but I wanted to save for the last chapter. Also Paint the Wolf in my story Song Fanfictions you suggested "Because of You" I'm not ignoring you and that is the song I'm going to use.**


End file.
